


Masks Make the Man

by Notsalony



Series: Sceo Love [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Costumes, Exhibitionism, Group Nudity, Group Sex, Invitation, Kinky, M/M, Masks, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Orgy Planning, Other, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sceo Week, Sceo Week 2018, Sex Party, Slut!Scott, Slutty!Scott, Voyeurism, Whore!Scott, dom!Theo, group masturbation, public hand job, sceo - Freeform, silk robes, sub!Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Theo talks Scott into attending a masked kink ball.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sceo Week 2018 - Day 5 - Kinky

Scott had blushed so horribly when Theo had explained the concept of a mask party to him.  He’d been hard as fuck the whole time, and then again on the drive to the place where the party was taking place.  He’d been given his black cloak and his black mask and sent to a room by himself.  Theo had given him explicit orders to strip and put the cloak on.  There was a lock box there for him to put his clothes in and a key for him to keep on his person so that he could come back and get his clothes when they were done.  Blushing he undressed and folded his clothes away, putting even his socks and shoes into the lock box and locking it, putting the key on his watch band so that he wouldn’t lose it.  Draping himself in the black silk cloak he went to the full length mirror and looked at himself as he donned his mask.  He moved his arms and realized quickly that it would put every inch of his body on display.  Blushing furiously he resolved to keep his hands at his side.  
  
Scott realized as he walked out that everyone was dressed in the black silk cloaks, only the masks where really different as he walked around, suddenly wondering what Theo’s mask had looked like.  He turned a corner and saw a man laying on a sofa, his cloak thrown wide as he slowly jerked his large oiled cock off to a room full of strangers in cloaks watching him.  Scott felt his face grow hot.  He was almost ready to turn when someone walked up behind him and opened his cloak.  Eyes shifted slightly to look at his nudity and he felt excited to be shown off like this.  Soon warm hands encircled his weeping prick and began to slowly jerk him off.  Scott moaned, relaxing into the touch.  
  
His hand going back to find someone else’s cock and stroking them out in the open behind his back.  His other hand was brought to another man’s cock and Scott wasn’t sure any of them were even Theo until he suddenly caught Theo’s scent as someone knelt behind him and began to devour his ass.  He moaned as the eyes in the room moved between the display of those using his body and the guy jerking off.  Scott felt coiled heat tangling in his loins as Theo’s fingers found his slick hole and began to spread him open.  His mind was losing track of things as his cloak was pulled from his body, leaving him in nothing but his mask as these men descended upon him.  
  
He felt his body quiver with need just before Theo whispered something into his ear.  “Cum for me.” As he slipped himself fully into Scott, taking him fast and hard while everyone watched.  Scott came, long and hard, spraying his load while Theo fucked him and he jerked off two men and a third stroked his cock, more men came to touch him, to stroke him and stimulate him.  Soon he was over stimulated but they kept going till he’d cum again.  When they were finally done Theo walked a very naked and half hard Scott through the rest of the rooms, his cloak long forgotten.  Later… before they left, Theo would fuck Scott in the center of the room, sharing him with men who would come take his mouth or join Theo in his ass.  Scott lost count of his sexual partners.  And after he was shown back to the room where his clothing was and dressed, he still felt slutty as he turned his just mask back in to the place that handed things out.  They’d given him a knowing look as he and Theo left.  
  
“How’d you like that?” Theo asked, his hand cupped on the back of Scott’s neck as they walked to his truck.  Scott had been quite quiet all the way out of the house.  
  
“I liked it.” Scott answered quietly.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
“I can’t believe I did all that…” Scott flushed.  
  
“Oh you did.  We even got invited back because of you.” Theo smiled.  
  
“we… we did?”  
  
“Yep.  They said they loved that you were just so…. giving.” Scott’s eyes went wide.  “I think if my numbers are right just about every guy in there had you tonight.”  
  
“shit.” Scott whimpered.  
  
“How do you feel knowing that?”  
  
“like a slut?” Scott looked at the ground.  
  
“Good.”  
  
“Good?”  
  
“So long as you’re my slut.” Theo stopped them several feet short of the truck.  
  
“you still want me…. After so many guys had me?” Scott was thinking about all the dicks in his mouth as ass tonight.  
  
“Scott I’d want you no matter how many men fucked you.  You’re mine.” Theo let his eyes shine with supernatural power.  “In fact…” He cupped Scott’s crotch.  “Strip.”  
  
“Wha…” Scott flushed.  
  
“They gave me something for you.  Your own mask.” Theo pulled a mask out from behind him, it was his mask for tonight.  “You’re to wear this every time you come here.  And I want you to put it on right now.” Scott blushed and put it on.  “Now strip.”  
  
“But…”  
  
“The mask is all the clothing you need.” Scott bowed his head and slowly pulled his shirt over his head exposing his chest, before dropping his jeans and boxers, stepping out of them, his socks and shoes he handed his clothing over to Theo.  There were several hoots and hollers as people walked past them.  But Scott stood there, naked and hard in front of Theo.  “You’re my slut.” Theo lifted Scott’s chin and met those crimson eyes.  “And you always will be.” Theo kissed him, taking Scott in hand and jerking him off while people walked past them.  Pulling apart from Scott Theo smirked.  “WHO WANTS A PICTURE WITH MY SLUT!” He bellowed and people started coming over, a shared look and Scott nodded, willing to have his picture taken like this.  
  
“He’ll pose full frontal, on his knees with you in his mouth or with you in his ass.  Only thing I want is a copy of the photo.”  Scott ended up posing with dozens of men and on the ride home he was wearing nothing but the mask, sitting on his shirt while Theo slowly toyed with his cock.  Theo smirked as they pulled up in front of Scott’s house, the house dark indicating his mom was still at work.  “I think next time we’ll see if Stiles or Liam wants to join us…. I think they’d look good fucking your tight ass…” Scott moaned.  
  
“You want that slut?”  
  
Scott came, hard.  
  
“yes sir.”


	2. Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles isn’t sure exactly what to make of the invitation and even more so when he realizes what he’s been invited to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> proof if you talk me into it new stuff can happen.

Stiles frowned as a large eggshell colored envelope fell from his locker room locker.  He picked it up and frowned.  Who’d leave him a note here?  He glanced around and shrugged, tearing it open away from his face, just in case it sprayed or had a powder or something in it.  You could never been too careful with unknown packages.  When nothing happened he tore it the rest of the way open to find a heavy black parchment with gold embossed boarders and lettering.   
  


**_The House of Illicit Pleasures_ **

_Cordially invites you:  Mr. Stiles Stilinski_   
  


_As the vouched for guest of: Mr. Scott McCall_   
  


_Your presence is requested for this one time entry into our annual party:_   
  


**_The Lust of Priapus and Baucus_ **   
  


_To be held this coming Friday evening._   
  


_Plan to stay the night.  Mr. McCall has requested adjoining rooms for the duration of your stay.  And all services are charged to his account._   
  


_In the morning, you will be given the option of joining officially._   
  


_We look forward to see how you come._

  
  
“the fuck…” Stiles frowned.   
  
“Something up?” Theo looked at him.   
  
“Are you behind this?” He waved the letter at Theo.   
  
“Yes.  Yes I am.” He smirked.   
  
“What’d you do?”   
  
“I showed Scott a side of his sexuality he wasn’t aware of.  And he’s been learning to celebrate it.  At the Lust event he wants you and Liam to be there.” He pointed to where Liam was reading a similar looking note.   
  
“And Scott wants… what, us to watch him at some sort of orgy?” Stiles scoffed, Liam wandering over since he realized they were talking about this invite.   
  
“Actually he’s fine with you coming, watching, participating, be that with each other, yourselves, him, me, or one of the myriad of stranger who’ll be in the gold room tonight.”   
  
“Gold room?” Liam bit his lip.   
  
“Scott’s rated pretty high on the pecking order, he’s been a favorite the last few weeks.  And now he’s rated a room all his own for the duration of the festival.”   
  
“So… Scott’s got his own room for this… party?” Liam frowned.   
  
“It’s some sort of sex party.” Stiles sighed.   
  
“It’s _the_ sex party.  The house of pleasure is run by Bauci, Satyrs, and Incubi.  It’s a supernatural orgy dedicated to the old gods of magic, sex, and the supernatural.  They throw this party every year as a means to feed the old gods.  With what you lot did to the Nemeton the lines to the gods are primed so well that this is likely to be the biggest bon fire and offering they’ve ever made.  And having two of the three living sacrifices to the Nemeton there… they were bending over backwards and forwards to get us to talk you into coming.”   
  
“They’re really that keen on having me there?”   
  
“They’d love it if you and Scott would fuck, sixty nine, or something at the peak of the orgy so they could channel all that power through your connection to the Nemeton to feed the gods and beg their favor for the coming year.”   
  
“And what exactly are they wanting to do with that favor?” Stiles narrowed his eyes.   
  
“Weave a protective spell for the entire supernatural community.”   
  
“Seriously?”   
  
“Seriously.” Theo looked to Liam.  “And they’d love it if you’d be a willing virgin sacrifice.” He leered at Liam.   
  
“I’m not a virgin…” Liam blushed.   
  
“You’ve been with a guy?”   
  
“no…” Liam flushed.   
  
“Then you’re a virgin in the ways that count.” Theo patted him on the shoulder.  “And they’ll pay you for your services.”   
  
“pay me… to let people fuck me… like a whore?”   
  
“Yep.” Theo nodded.  “of course they’d love it if Stiles and Scott had you as well…. Maybe together…”   
  
“But they’re so big…” Liam blushed.   
  
“How do you know I’m big…”   
  
“Stiles, you’re not shy and the showers are open to everyone.” Theo rolled his eyes.  “If you want a ride, I’ll take you, if you want your own transportation that’s okay too.  Scott’s going to be a bundle of nerves till he finds out one way or the other what you’re doing to do.  But either way, Scott is going to be there, he’ll be naked save his mask, and he’ll be a good little whore letting everyone have him anyway they like.” Theo smirked, making no bones about adjusting himself.  “If you want to say something to Scott or me, we’ll be in the lunch room.”   
  
“So… you’re dating Scott?” Liam bit his lip.   
  
“Dating, topping, doming, whoring out, and so much more.” Theo smirked over his shoulder before walking out.  He found Scott and walked hand in hand to the lunch room where they sat, Theo opening Scott’s jeans and putting his hand down Scott’s pants to hold him as they talked.  Stiles walked in with Liam in tow.  The pair of them standing in front of them while Theo jerked Scott off faster.   
  
“W-what’s up…?” Scott blushed   
  
“We’re in.”   
  
“y-you’re in?” Scott bit his lip.   
  
“Yes.” Stiles nodded.   
  
“all of it…?”   
  
“We’ll start by watching you in your element.  And then… then we’ll see.” Stiles nodded.   
  
“If you want… you can watch me jerk him off right here.” Theo smirked.   
  
“I’ll wait for tonight.” Stiles turned but Liam sat down.  “Liam?”   
  
“I can smell how aroused he is… and it’s turning me on.” Liam tried, and failed, to discretely adjust himself.   
  
“Then let the games begin.” Theo smirked.


	3. The Lust of Priapus and Baucus “aka the orgy” : The Entering

“I could have taken my car…” Stiles said as he sat in the cab of Theo’s truck.   
  
“No.  No you couldn’t have.  You want to impress these people.  We want to impress these people.  We bring the truck.” Theo shook his head.   
  
“I’m pretty sure Scott impressed them.” Liam said dryly from the back seat.   
  
“I did.  But this is more about all of us.” Scott was sitting there in loose jersey materials for both his shirt and shorts, and from the size and shape of his crotch, Liam was pretty sure he was going commando.   
  
“am I wearing too much?” Liam asked quietly.   
  
“Yes.  But we all are so it’s fine.  Once we get to the rooms, then we change into just the robes and strip down.  Keep your key on you at all times, and lock your changing room.  It’s where you’ll keep your clothes.”   
  
“Why didn’t you tell me to lock my room last time?” Scott frowned.   
  
“Because I was hoping someone would take your clothes, or we’d end up fucking in your room or mine.” Theo smirked.   
  
“manipulative….” Scott started muttering.   
  
“Keep going… I got that mountain ash cock cage figured out.”   
  
“You couldn’t …”   
  
“Just because I can’t touch it myself now…” Theo looked in the mirror at Scott.  “Doesn’t mean I don’t have my ways.”   
  
“fine.” Scott crossed his arms.   
  
“Besides, it worked out.” Theo chuckled.   
  
“Yeah… Yeah, it did.” Scott smiled.   
  
“So… uh… do we have to wear the robes?” Liam bit his lip.   
  
“You know what Liam, for you, I think they’d be happy to see you naked.  That perky ass of yours is going to draw all the boys in.” Theo smirked as Liam blushed and looked down.   
  
“Don’t tease him too harshly.” Scott chided.  “but in all seriousness, you don’t have to wear the robe, just the mask.  And you’re likely to get a lot of offers…” Scott nodded.   
  
“would you…” Liam blushed harder.   
  
“You want me to take your virginity?” Scott blinked.   
  
“maybe…” Liam looked away.   
  
“I’m honored.” Scott held his hand.   
  
“Works out, these guys wanted a virgin sacrifice…” Theo reminded them.   
  
“you okay being fucked in front of everyone?”   
  
“yes…” Liam bit his lip.   
  
“I can’t wait to see this.” Theo smirked.   
  
“Don’t pay him any mind.” Scott shot Theo a look.   
  
“Just remember, you’d better lose the alpha attitude when those close come off.” Theo shrugged.   
  
“I’ll call you sir when my clothes come off.” Scott leaned forward and kissed Theo’s check.   
  
“okay.” Theo smiled, aware that Scott’s arm was on his neck drinking down his pain and worry.  He was worried about sharing this part of themselves with anyone they knew.  He always had been.  Even if the invitations had been his idea.  Theo’d been a basket case the entire time they’d been sitting in Scott’s room waiting for time to roll around to pick up the guys.  Scott had been focused entirely on keeping Theo calm the entire time and now he was still a bundle of nerves threatening to wolf out at the slightest problem.  Scott wasn’t entirely sure if he’d be able to hold his human self through the entire night or not.  And he wasn’t sure if he wanted him to.   
  
They parked in silence as they piled out of the truck and headed towards the house.  Upon entering they went to the first booth.   
  
“Gentlemen.” A tall man in a white cloak stood outside the cloak room, his mask white with white gold accents nodded to them, before handing Scott his cloak and mask, and looked the others up and down before handed Stiles and Liam their cloaks and masks and then handed Theo’s to him.  “I assume you have told them the house rules?”   
  
“Yes.” Theo nodded.   
  
“Then I await the show.  Do we have our virgin sacrifice?” The man glanced at Liam.   
  
“Yes… if Scott can do it.” Liam looked down, his blush written all across his face.   
  
“Then it shall be.” Their host nodded before heading out into deeper house.   
  
“Same place as last time?” Scott asked the masked figure in the cloak checked room who nodded, handing over the keys and Scott lead the group up the stairs towards were they would be after the party wore down to a dull roar and they would turn in for the night.  Scott looked over his shoulder one last time to look at his friends, and soon to be lovers.


	4. The Lust of Priapus and Baucus “aka the orgy” : The Undressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s get naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing as this comes to me... no clear plan yet... so not sure how much longer we'll go with this.

Liam stripped off his clothing fairly easily, biting his lip as he looked at the mask and cloak.  He was tempted to walk out naked and unmasked and let them see all of him.  But some part of him told him that this was something else, something special.  So he slipped the silver cloak on and closed it to hide his body before putting on the white rabbit mask that had come with it into place and slipping out of his room with a couple quick breaths.  He turned and noticed Stiles coming out of his room, a crimson cloak and a fox mask.

Stiles… Stiles was naked under that cloak.  Liam felt himself blush, glad that Stiles didn’t have the enhanced senses that he did.  But as Stiles moved just a little too quickly a long length of leg and a glimpse of something between caught Liam’s eyes.

“Liam.” Stiles spoke to him.

“i… you’re naked.” Liam’s brain short circuited.

“So are you.”

“We’re naked together.”

“Yes we are.” Stiles said slowly.

“this is weird….” Liam had to focus to make himself breath slower.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah… I just… it’s a lot… you’ve got a lot… I…” Liam looked away.

“You think so?” Stiles opened his robe to reveal his extra long soft cock.  “I’ve seen a lot of porn and I’m kind of average sized aren’t I?”

“In porn… maybe.  In real life, you’re huge.”

“Huh.  I… guess it never occurred to me.” Stiles shrugged, tucking himself back in the confines of his crimson cloak.  Theo came out in his black cloak, his mask black velvet and shaped to his face.

“You guys okay?”

“Liam’s having a little freak out.”

“Why, you like being naked in public places.” Theo frowned.

“Mostly because of this.” Stiles flashed him.

“holy fuck…” Theo blinked.

“I’m not that big.”

“You’re fucking massive.”

“So?”

“So my boyfriend’s going to take that… I have a right to feel insecure about that.” Theo hissed.

“oh.” Stiles blinked.  That hadn’t really been in his mind yet.

“Yeah oh.”

“Guys?” Scott walked out.  His golden Zanni mask standing out against the overall even tan of his naked flesh.

“you…” Liam felt his mouth water.

“Liam.  Control yourself.”

“that’s going in me…” Liam’s eyes were fixed on Scott’s cock.

“Yes it is.  You want to hold it?”

“yeah…” Liam nodded, reaching out and holding the solid flesh in his hand, weighing it and slowly calming down as his hand moved along its length.

“Better?”

“yeah.” Liam nodded.

“Also kind of hot.” Theo smirked.

“You’ll get your turn in a bit.” Scott gave Theo a look.

“Hey, I’m not complaining.” He shrugged, his robe opening with the movement and displaying his body.

“stupid werewolf metabolism.” Stiles grumbled.

“You look hot.” Theo reached out and touched Stiles’ chest, opening his robe to reveal more of his body, his hands caressing Stiles.

“Scott your boyfriend is touching me…” Stiles threw his hands up in the air.

“So?” Scott shrugged.  “That’s what tonight is about.” Scott turned and walked up to Stiles and began to run his hands in parallel to Theo’s.

“Okay…this is weird.” Stiles blinked at them.

“It’s really hot…” Liam moaned.

“I think our virgin sacrifice is ready to lose the first part of that title.” Theo smirked.

“Let’s go.” Scott took Liam’s hand and led him down the stairs, smiling as he went.

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing just lends itself to kinky things.


End file.
